


Łapiąc Równowagę

by Space_Nonsense



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Healing, Mental Health Issues, Past Relationship(s), Sheev Palpatine jest z dech
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Nonsense/pseuds/Space_Nonsense
Summary: Po prostu moje AU ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem, którego moja dusza potrzebowała, żeby przeżyć zakończenie TCW. Głównie opieram się o swoje teorie spiskowe i przesunięcia czasowe, bo timeline Zemsty Sithów to jedno wielkie X D i postanowiłam to wykorzystać na swoją korzyść.Ahsoka zadaje Maulowi trochę trafniejsze pytanie, co w połączeniu z jej wizjami i raportem Rexa o chipach trochę psuje plany naszego ulubionego Senata. Po wszystkim ex-padawanka musi się odnaleźć w nowej rzeczywistości i poradzić sobie ze zżerającymi ją uczuciami, ale tu wkraczają Anakin z Padme, bo każdy wie, że Tano była ich przybraną młodszą siostrą. Obi-Wan stara się przedwcześnie nie osiwieć, trzymajcie za niego kciuki.Ssę w podsumowaniach, dużo rozpisywania się o emocjach, dramy, trochę fluffu, dorosłość ssie, a Rada Jedi powinna ogarnąć dupska. Nie polecam się dla turbo tru fanów Star Warsów, tylko się wkurwicie XD A w ogóle Ahsoka jest bi i nikt mi nie powie, że nie.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, to jest dosłownie taki wstęp, którego bardzo potrzebowałam, żeby jakoś to osadzić w kontekście.  
> Creditsy dla SilverScratchbook za korektę.  
> Jeszcze nie ogarniam jak to się obsługuje, krzyczcie jak coś się rozjechało

Ahsoka Tano, według większości napotkanych przez nią istot, była jeszcze dzieciakiem. Nie mogła ich winić; nadal bardzo różniła się od dorosłych Togrutan. Chociaż dorosła dość, by uznać taki stan rzeczy, nie wykłócać się z każdym, że jest dojrzalsza niż była w rzeczywistości. Prawdę mówiąc, przez ostatnie pół roku bardzo chciała być znów traktowana jak dzieciak. Tęskniła za poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, za brakiem zmartwień tak przyziemnych jak za co zjeść kolejny posiłek, mieć gdzie spać, czy w co się ubrać. Odchodząc z Zakonu Jedi była świadoma, że to ją czeka. Nie istniał żaden program wsparcia dla niedoszłych „strażników pokoju”, jak to zwykli się nazywać. Kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzenie, że w tym momencie przestała kogokolwiek obchodzić, jednak nie potrafiłaby prosić Anakina o pomoc. To byłoby zwyczajnie okrutne – już dość go zraniła odchodząc; oczekiwanie czegokolwiek od niego czy od senator Amidali wydawało się po prostu nieodpowiednie. Poza tym, bała się, że jej były Mistrz próbowałby ją przekonywać. W tamtym czasie nie mogła wrócić. Jej zaufanie do Rady skończyło się z chwilą wyrzucenia jej z Zakonu, a coś wewnątrz niej ciągnęło ją jak najdalej od jedynego życia, które znała.

Chociaż nie to było głównym powodem. Była wtedy o krok od zgodzenia się, jednak Mistrz Windu przeprowadził podręcznikowy sabotaż starań pozostałych członków Rady. Chciał ją po prostu przekupić nadaniem jej statusu Rycerza, żeby zapomniała o sprawie i udawała, że nic się nie stało. Podany na srebrnej tacy, ten tytuł byłby bez znaczenia – nie tak to sobie wyobrażała. To też uświadomiło jej jak bardzo Zakon Jedi jest zepsuty. Mimo to każdego dnia żałowała wszystkiego, co wtedy straciła – wszystko, co znała wiązało się z Jedi, nie doświadczyła nigdy innego życia, nie miała pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić, nie wiedziała nawet kim jest… Chociaż w ostatecznym rozrachunku była po prostu nikim. To ją przytłaczało. Odchodząc wtedy ze Świątyni przestała mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie dla Galaktyki. Jej umiejętności nie były potrzebne komukolwiek, a bez jej mieczy świetlnych mogłaby co najwyżej pomyśleć o karierze łowcy nagród. Jednak sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że robiło jej się niedobrze. Codziennie rosło w niej poczucie bycia pochłanianą przez czarną dziurę, jakby powoli znikała, a równocześnie czuła na sobie przytłaczający ciężar jakim było tak zwane „dorosłe życie”. Dorosłość ssała, szczególnie kiedy nie było obok nikogo poza poczuciem beznadziei.

Mimo wszystko nie potrafiła pozbyć się starych przyzwyczajeń. Chwała Anakinowi, że wyleczył ją z idealizmu i – jak to twierdził Mistrz Kenobi – miał na nią zły wpływ. Dzięki temu nie była naiwnym dzieciakiem, który nie potrafił użyć Mocy na swoją korzyść; bez tego nie przetrwałaby nawet tygodnia. Jedi przez większość jej życia byli jedyną rodziną, jaką znała i nie potrafiła zapomnieć o ich naukach. Dlatego co chwila pakowała się w kłopoty, broniąc ludzi, których tak naprawdę nie znała, ale uważała to za słuszne. A to wszystko tylko po to, żeby poddawać wątpliwości to, czy jest w czymkolwiek dobra. Może gdyby nie angażowała się tak emocjonalnie, potrafiłaby zostać? Potrafiłaby wyczuć podstęp szybciej, gdyby lepiej przykładała się do nauki? Jeżeli walczyłaby lepiej, Barriss nie pokonałaby jej w tym magazynie i nigdy nie musiałaby stanąć przed sądem? Gdyby tylko była lepszą Jedi, nigdy nie zaszłoby to tak daleko, a ona nigdy nie zraniłaby Anakina i nie siedziała na niższych poziomach Coruscant, codziennie wydrapując sobie drogę przez życie, które w tej chwili i tak nie miało celu. Jednak jej duma nie pozwalała jej po prostu się poddać i chyba to utrzymywało ją jeszcze na powierzchni. Powtarzała sobie, że nie po to jej Mistrz stawał na głowie, ratując ją przed oskarżeniami, żeby teraz to zmarnowała. Nawet jeżeli okazała się nic nie znaczyć dla całego Zakonu, a jedna z najbliższych jej osób wykorzystała ją jako pionek w swojej perfidnej grze. Dlatego też próbowała spychać te uczucia najgłębiej jak się dało, żeby nie musieć o tym myśleć. Był też drugi powód, w takim miejscu, jak podziemie Coruscant okazywanie słabości oznaczało bycie łatwym celem. Mimo to, myśli zawsze kiedyś wracały, oblepiając ją ciemnymi mackami, sprawiając, że ledwo łapała oddech.

Starała się nie myśleć zbyt wiele o Barriss, z nadzieją, że rana sama się kiedyś zagoi. Zastanawianie się kiedy to się zaczęło i ile udawania było w ich relacji w niczym nie pomagało, tak samo wspominanie ich ostatniego spotkania. Nie mogła jednak wyrzucić z pamięci wyrazu jej twarzy, kiedy ta spojrzała na nią bez najmniejszych emocji. Nie było w niej żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, zupełnie tak jakby się nie znały. Fakt, że tak bardzo nic nie znaczyła dla kogoś kogo uważała za przyjaciółkę, prawie zwalił ją z nóg. Kolejny dowód na jej naiwność – tak bardzo chciała wierzyć, że wcale nie stała się celem Barriss tylko przez to, że łatwiej było nią manipulować dzięki zbudowanemu dawniej zaufaniu. W ten sam sposób przez wiele lat była przekonana, że Rada Jedi wcale nie jest zbiorowiskiem hipokrytów zbyt mocno zapatrzonych w swoje ideały i politykę, żeby dostrzegać coś poza tym.

Początkowo obracała się w życiowym chaosie. Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć jak zdobyła pierwsze pieniądze. Pamiętała tylko, że była już cholernie głodna. Potem zaczęło się pasmo łapania się czegokolwiek, co dawało zysk. Powinna być wdzięczna Anakinowi za godziny grzebania w ich statkach; chociaż nigdy nie była wielką fanką mechaniki, dzięki temu miała jakiekolwiek szanse coś zarobić. Trochę więcej wpadło do jej kieszeni, kiedy przypadkiem trafiła do sklepu z częściami. Było w tym sporo szczęścia; właściciel był niewiele starszy od niej. Chyba tutaj każdy zaczynał wcześnie, a ona najwyraźniej była w jego typie – chociaż nigdy nie spróbował niczego, czego ona by nie chciała. Może po prostu był miły? Sama nie wiedziała, ciężko już jej było zauważyć kiedy ktoś miał wobec niej szczere intencje. Wtedy skupiała się głównie na przeżyciu. Nawet doceniała jak bardzo zmęczona była próbami utrzymania się, bo przynajmniej nie miała zbyt wiele czasu na myślenie przed snem.

Potem znowu wpadła w błędne koło robienia tego co słuszne. Ciężko było powiedzieć, że była dumna ze swojej przygody z siostrami Martez. To był jeden wielki dramat, jednak je nawet polubiła… No, przynajmniej jedną z nich. Wtedy też przypadkiem napatoczyła się na Anakina i wszystko tak jakoś samo zaczęło się dziać. Jakby wszechświat miał dość jej motania się i uznał, że czas pokazać jej, jak beznadziejna jest w niebyciu Jedi. Nie potrafiła ciągle sama siebie oszukiwać, że nie było to całym jej życiem. Musiała przyznać, że rwała się do bycia tą dobrą – brakowało jej ogarniania galaktyki, choćby była ona najgorszym bagnem; tęskniła za poczuciem bezpieczeństwa i za jej Mistrzem. Trudno było zliczyć wszystkie chwile, kiedy oglądała się na miejsce, w którym zawsze był Anakin. Jakby oczekując wsparcia, pochwały czy nawet tych jego głupich, sarkastycznych uwag. Mimo to nadal wzdrygała się na samą myśl o tym, co reprezentowała sobą Rada. Nie chciała być częścią czegoś tak zakłamanego, więc znowu zaczynała się motać.

Wtedy też pojawili się Mandalorianie, chociaż grubo się przeliczyli szukając Jedi. Znowu nie potrafiła odmówić, wychowanie wygrywało z wszelkimi niepewnościami, a to znowu zaprowadziło ją do Anakina. Nie mogła walczyć z Maulem gołymi rękami i dobrymi chęciami, a jej Mistrz był bodaj jedynym członkiem Zakonu, na którego była w stanie spojrzeć.

Miało to swoją cenę.

Musiała z całych sił się bronić przed kolejnymi emocjami. Jedi podobno nie powinni się przywiązywać, ale czy Skywalker nie był najlepszy w ignorowaniu zasad? A ona przejmowała od niego o wiele więcej, niż powinna. Odsunięcie od siebie tęsknoty i nadziei, że chociaż na chwilę znów będą drużyną, kosztowało ją bardzo wiele, a i tak nie odniosła pełnego sukcesu. Naprawdę była tylko dzieckiem spragnionym jakiegokolwiek ciepła i wsparcia.

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie zaczęły się sny, chociaż powinna je nazwać koszmarami. Czasem słyszała jak cała Galaktyka krzyczy z bólu, widziała jak cały wszechświat tonie w ciemności albo zaczyna płonąć. Potem wizje stały się wyraźniejsze: widziała Świątynię Jedi pełną martwych ciał, klony obierające za cel swoich dowódców, a im dłużej to trwało, tym gorzej było. W końcu zaczęła widzieć też Anakina, a to przerażało ją najbardziej. Czasem on i Obi-Wan walczyli ze sobą; czasem po prostu widziała jak jej były Mistrz płonie, a czasem jak przysięga komuś lojalność (chociaż nigdy nie widziała tej drugiej postaci). Jednak najbardziej zapadał w pamięć jego oczy – złote zamiast niebieskich, tak przepełnione nienawiścią i żalem, że nigdy nie powiedziałaby, że należą do niego. I za każdym razem słyszała ten krzyk, pełen smutku, błagania o pomoc, jakby zwracał się bezpośrednio do niej. Ciężko jej było określić do kogo należy, ale istota ta wydawała się tak dobra, że za każdym razem łamało jej się serce.

Ostatecznie na Mandalore nie leciała sama, jednak też bez żadnego wsparcia ze strony Jedi. Nie potrafiła pojąć jak Obi-Wan mógł być tak zapatrzony w politykę. Nawet on! Tak bardzo chciała wierzyć, że chociaż Mistrz Kenobi zachował trochę rozsądku, ale okazywało się, że tak jak pozostali był na jedno skinienie kanclerza. To było wręcz kuriozalne, że w momencie porwania najwyższego urzędnika w całej Republice, ściągali akurat ich dwoje z drugiego końca Galaktyki. Na Coruscant było dość Jedi, którzy mogliby o wiele szybciej przyjść z pomocą. Zawsze pewna część członków Rady była na miejscu. Ba! Mogli nawet zorganizować całą grupę uderzeniową. Czy naprawdę nikt nie widział jak idiotyczny był to ruch? Nie wspominając już o tym, że Maul, jak sami przyznawali, mógł im w ten czy inny sposób zdradzić, kto jest tak długo poszukiwanym lordem Sithów? Dali jej jedynie kolejny dowód na potwierdzenie tezy o zepsuciu Zakonu. Mimo to musiała się skupić na swoim zadaniu. Coś w jej głowie szeptało, że kończył jej się czas i nie wiedziała skąd pojawiło się to uczucie. Pod skórą czuła, że powinna jak najszybciej wyciągnąć z Maula informacje.

Powiedzieć, że była zaskoczona chęcią, jaką on sam przejawiał do dzielenia się informacjami, to jak nic nie powiedzieć. W tym momencie naprawdę czuła jakby cała Galaktyka spadła jej na ramiona – z jednej strony Sith brzmiał jak na wpół obłąkany, z drugiej był w tej chwili jedynym wiarygodnym źródłem informacji. Sama na tym etapie była tak zaplątana w swoich wizjach, że nie potrafiła odrzucić jego słów. Coraz częściej widziała jak Anakin poddaje się Ciemnej Stronie; Maul też o tym wspominał. Nie chciała wierzyć, że jest to w ogóle możliwe, jednak z drugiej strony przerażało ją to na tyle, że była gotowa zrobić wszystko, żeby go ocalić.

– Pomogę ci. Ale musisz odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie – czuła się jakby wpadała do oceanu bez niczego, co mogłoby powstrzymać ją przed utonięciem.

Wydawało się, że ta chwila trwała całą wieczność. Jedno, cholernie ważne pytanie, na dowód, że mogła mu zaufać. Być może jedynie ją zwodził, być może właśnie miała przehandlować wszystko, w co wierzyła.

Ale być może też ratowała Anakina.

– Wystarczy, że je zadasz – odpowiedział z o wiele większą cierpliwością niż chwilę wcześniej. Jakby nabrał nadziei, że zostanie wysłuchany i być może dokona zemsty ważniejszej niż ta na Kenobim. Poczucie porzucenia przez byłego Mistrza musiało być o wiele gorsze niż przepołowienie mieczem świetlnym.

Ta nienawiść dawała jej nadzieję, że może usłyszeć szczerą odpowiedź.

– Kim jest Darth Sidious?

Pytanie jakby zawisło w powietrzu. Na usta cisnęło jej się inne, o Anakina. Desperacko potrzebowała potwierdzenia, że jej wizje były fałszywe, ale jeżeli nie… Lepiej było wiedzieć, przed kim go ostrzec.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O rany. Nie spodziewałam się, że ktoś poza moimi znajomkami to przeczyta. Jestem totalnie zaskoczona i naprawdę dziękuję za wszelkie komentarze, ogrzaliście mi serduszko! Mam nadzieję, że epicko nie zawalę tego ficzka, bo aż poczułam się odpowiedzialna za szajs, który odwalam. Jest trochę lazy writing(?) bo nie chciało mi się wyjaśniać po trzy razy tego samego, a jednak fabuła tego wymagała, a i tak wyszło to na jakieś 9 stron i nie wiem jak do tego doszło. Jest lekkie przesunięcie czasowe względem tego, co było w TCW (ponieważ JP na 99% i nikt mi nie będzie mówił jak mam żyć). Bawcie się dobrze, mam nadzieję, że jakoś to wyszło.  
> I ofc wór miłości dla Zeze za korektę <3

– Zastanów się. Kto ma tyle władzy, by bez komplikacji i podejrzeń sterować Galaktyką na swoją korzyść? Ktoś, kto mógłby rozgrywać waszą wojną od samego początku, zaplanować ją lata wcześniej, a przy tym być na tyle blisko Skywalkera, by zdobyć jego zaufanie?

Maul nie odpowiadał bezpośrednio na jej pytanie, jakby sama powinna to wiedzieć.

Wzmianka o Anakinie wytrąciła ją z równowagi. Musiał się domyślić, że po wszystkim martwi się o swojego byłego Mistrza, albo… Czy klony nie wspominały, że pytał o nią? Być może po to był mu potrzebny Jesse? Podczas ich pierwszego spotkania Maul musiał się zorientować, że nie była pierwszą lepszą Jedi wysłaną zamiast Kenobiego. Przez całe trzy lata stała się znacząca zarówno dla Anakina jak i Obi-Wana, nawet mimo ostatniej różnicy zdań z tym drugim. Musiała być ostrożna; może Sith chciał ją po prostu wykorzystać jako kartę przetargową?

– Sama wyczuwasz, że twój Mistrz jest zagrożony. Dość się dowiedziałem o waszej relacji, bardzo nietypowa, jak dla Jedi. Zadziwiające, że wasza uświęcona Rada nie interweniowała – skomentował jeszcze, widząc jej zachowanie. – Pomyśl, kto jest na tyle blisko twojego cennego Skywalkera, a ma przy tym tak wielką władzę?

Nie było to trudne zadanie, ale odpowiedź w pierwszej chwili wydawała się niewiarygodna. Poza Jedi znała tylko dwie osoby blisko związane z Anakinem, z którymi miał stały kontakt. Padme odpadała w przedbiegach, nie zgadzała się część z władzą. Była jedynie senator z mało wpływowego systemu, do tego zawsze szczerze występowała przeciwko wojnie. Poza tym, w trakcie blokady Naboo miała ledwie czternaście lat – nie było szans, żeby w tym wieku mogła zostać Sithem i posiadać wyszkolonego ucznia. W tym wypadku pozostawał tylko kanclerz Palpatine. Odruchowo chciała odrzucić tą opcję. Trudno było uwierzyć, że wszyscy przeoczyli coś tak wielkiego; najwyższy urzędnik senatu galaktycznego Lordem Sithów? Jednak im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiała, tym więcej drobnych szczegółów zauważała.

Palpatine zawsze był wobec niej niechętny. Zawsze kiedy Anakin zabierał ją na spotkania z nim, starał się zawsze ją w jakiś sposób odciąć, żeby podczas rozmowy być sam na sam z jej Mistrzem. Podczas jej rozprawy wydawał się wręcz potwornie zirytowany, kiedy Skywalker udowodnił jej niewinność. Dosłownie kilka minut różnicy sprawiło, że zostałaby skazana. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślała. Kim była, żeby ktoś taki jak kanclerz w ogóle zwracał na nią uwagę? W większej skali jednak mogła być przeszkodą w jego planach wobec Anakina. Sama też już wcześniej zauważyła, że Palpatine podporządkował sobie Jedi. Może nie w pełni, ale miała nadzieję, że Rada nie była aż tak zaślepiona przez politykę i nie spełniali rozkazów kanclerza bez większej refleksji.

– Sugerujesz, że kanclerz Palpatine to Darth Sidious? – czuła się jak idiotka dopytując w ten sposób, jednak nadal ciężko było jej uwierzyć. Jeżeli okazałoby się to prawdą, bała się myśleć o konsekwencjach.

– Dziecko, ja to wiem. Byłem jego uczniem, kiedy jeszcze obejmował stanowisko senatora, zanim Jedi odnaleźli Skywalkera. Od lat planował zniszczenie Jedi, a ich arogancja jedynie ułatwiała mu zadanie. Prawdopodobnie planował zwiedzenie Wybrańca, jak go nazywacie, na Ciemną Stronę, odkąd tylko dowiedział się o jego istnieniu – Maul wydawał się wręcz rozbawiony jej niedowierzaniem. – Nie musiał was nawet zwodzić, wystarczyło zająć Jedi wojną, a Senat sam zaczął przekazywać mu coraz więcej władzy. Biegaliście, jak dzieci we mgle, kiedy on ustawiał was, jak mu się podobało.

Kiedy przedstawiał to w taki sposób, nie potrafiła odmówić mu racji. Sama widziała jak zaślepieni potrafią być członkowie Rady. Jednak wciąż, zaufanie mu w pełni wydawało się decyzją wręcz idiotyczną. Maul raczej już dawno stracił zdrowe zmysły i na pewno nie planowała wchodzić w układ z nim – w końcu nadal był Sithem.

Musiała to dobrze rozegrać.

– Jeżeli to ma się udać, trzeba będzie dowodów. Ty sam może i mógłbyś po prostu wejść i go zamordować, ale w każdym innym wypadku wyglądałoby to jak zamach stanu. Jednak skoro chcesz mojej pomocy, wiesz, że sam nie będziesz w stanie z nim walczyć. Nie sądzę też, żebym sama była wystarczającym wsparciem. Domyślasz się, że muszę przekazać te informacje Radzie Jedi?

Stąpała teraz po cienkim lodzie; nie wiedziała jak Maul zareaguje na wzmiankę o kontaktowaniu się z Zakonem. Z drugiej strony ona nie widziała innego wyjścia. Oni dwoje na Lorda Sithów? Takie coś nie miało szans powodzenia. Poza tym nie miała ochoty po raz drugi być oskarżona o zdradę…

– Widać, że po Kenobim też coś przejęłaś – westchnął z irytacją. No cóż, ciężko było ukryć, że Obi-Wan pomimo wszystko próbował wyprowadzić ją na ludzi, w praktyce czasem zachowywał się jakby też był jej Mistrzem. Zawsze to doceniała. Dzięki temu nie raz wyratowała siebie i Anakina z kłopotów, jakie Skywalker potrafił wywołać. – Mogłem to przewidzieć. Skontaktuj się z nimi, masz czas do jutra.

Poszło łatwiej niż by przypuszczała. Mogła to traktować jako potwierdzenie intencji Maula. Nie pozwalałby jej na przekazanie informacji Jedi, gdyby nie był szczery. Pozostawała jednak jeszcze jedna sprawa.

– Do dalszych ustaleń potrzebujemy zawieszenia walk. Odwołaj swoich żołnierzy, pozwólcie na ewakuację cywili, moi ludzie też was nie zaatakują.

Nie mogła zapomnieć o sprawie Mandalore. W prawdzie jej zadaniem było tylko pojmanie Maula a umowa z Bo-Katan nie przewidywała, że będą dalej wspierać ich walki. Jednak logika też nakazywała jej teraz negocjować, żeby nie musieli się obawiać kolejnych ataków w trakcie jej rozmów z Radą. Widziała na twarzy Maula zniecierpliwienie. Może znowu przypominała mu Obi-Wana? Ten po chwili się zgodził.

Niecałą godzinę później musiała przekazać najnowsze wiadomości Rexowi. Na ustalenia z Mandalorianami czekała aż będzie po rozmowie z Radą. Spotkanie miało się odbyć dopiero kolejnego dnia w okolicach południa. Do tego czasu musiała poskładać jakąś logiczną argumentację, żeby nie mogli jej zbyć jak ostatni idioci. Tego obawiała się najbardziej. Coraz bardziej wierzyła w wiadomości od Maula i obawiała się, że zignorowanie ich może doprowadzić do wydarzeń z jej wizji. Jej ulubiony kapitan… No cóż, teraz komandor, szybko wychwycił, że coś ją dręczy i wyraźnie dał do zrozumienia, że nie pozwoli jej zamęczać się w samotności. Informacja, że kanclerz może być Sithem, którego tak długo poszukiwali, wstrząsnęła Rexem, jednak nie aż tak, jak się spodziewała. Sięgając do niego Mocą wyczuwała szok, ale też poczucie winy i może nawet strach.

– Wiedziałeś coś…? – zmarszczyła lekko brwi. Cholera, może to ona coś przegapiła? Nie było jej pół roku, coś musiało się wtedy wydarzyć. Może byli w to jeszcze bardziej uwikłani. Jednak spojrzenie, jakim obdarował ją Rex prawie zwaliło ją z nóg. Pamiętała ten wyraz twarzy. Ostatnim razem wyglądał tak, kiedy opowiadał o wydarzeniach z Umbary. Jakie piekło ta wojna zafundowała mu tym razem?

– Może. To długa historia. Lepiej usiądź Młoda – odparł, a ona nie zamierzała się sprzeczać.

Opowiedział jej wszystko, od zabicia Mistrzyni Tiplar, przez Tupa, aż po śmierć Fivesa. Z każdą chwilą czuła się coraz gorzej. Wcześniej nawet nie pomyślała, że jeden z ich lepszych żołnierzy mógł umrzeć. Sądziła, że Anakin po prostu nie przydzielił Fivesa do jej dywizji, bo przecież nie musiał jej oddać wszystkich najlepszych ludzi. Teraz czuła wyrzuty sumienia; powinna spytać wcześniej. Jednak okoliczności były jeszcze gorsze. Coś się w niej skręcało, kiedy myślała co Fives musiał czuć. Przeszedł podobne piekło, co ona, jednak Ahsoka miała dużo więcej szczęścia. Fragment o chipach kontrolujących wszystkie klony po prostu ją przerażał. Jeżeli wszystko, co powiedział Rex, było prawdą – byli w jeszcze gorszym położeniu niż sądziła. Kanclerz mógł mieć w tej chwili całą armię, która bezwolnie zacznie mordować Jedi na jeden rozkaz. Jeden z jej koszmarów właśnie stawał się rzeczywistością.

– Rada wiedziała? – wydusiła po dłuższej chwili. Przed oczami przelatywały jej obrazy klonów rozstrzeliwujących Jedi, zbyt realne żeby były jedynie wymysłem jej mózgu.

– Wiem, że Generał Skywalker składał im raport, potem sprawa ucichła. Zdałem swoje relacje, ale podejrzewam, że trafiły w próżnię. – Słowa Rexa już zupełnie wytrąciły ją z równowagi. Czy naprawdę Mistrzowie byli tak zaślepionymi idiotami, żeby nie przeprowadzić dochodzenia w sprawie całej cholernej armii, która być może została zamówiona na zlecenie ich największego wroga?! Już nie wspominając o zamontowaniu im w głowach rozkazów nakazujących natychmiastową eksterminację Jedi!

– Idioci. – Warknęła pod nosem. Jednak złość szybko chowała się pod falą strachu, jaka ją ogarniała. Przez miesiące odganiała od siebie uczucia, tak, jak zawsze była uczona, jednak w tej chwili… Słowa Maula w połączeniu z jej wizjami i historią Rexa sprawiały, że wszystko w jej wnętrzu wywracało się i odmawiało współpracy. Jeżeli Sidious zorientuje się, że odkryli jego intrygę, może wydać rozkaz, który zwróci przeciwko nim wszystkie klony. Niedługo znajdzie się na statku pełnym żołnierzy, którzy w przeciągu niecałej minuty mogą obrócić się przeciwko niej. Nie wiedziała czy byłaby w stanie z nimi walczyć. Wielu z nich znała odkąd dołączyła do Anakina, zawsze traktowali ją jak młodszą siostrę. Jak miałaby stanąć przeciwko nim?

Rex nie był ślepy, znali się tak długo, że od razu poznał jak uderzyła w nią ta wiadomość. Czuła się jakby naprawdę losy całej galaktyki spadały w tej chwili na nią. Brakowało jej tchu; jakby poczucie odpowiedzialności odbierało jej tlen. Nie potrafiła tego ukrywać, jak od wielu dni ukrywała wszystko inne. Wcześniej nie chciała nikogo martwić – widziała jak chłopcy cieszyli się na jej powrót, więc zachowywała się jak ta Ahsoka, którą zapamiętali. Potrzebowali widzieć, że ich przywódca wie co robi, a nie pogubionej nastolatki miotającej się między swoją dumą i bezradnością. Jednak w tej chwili wyczerpały się jej wszelkie siły. Rex widział już wcześniej, kiedy przeżywała coś ciężkiego i zawsze był dla niej wsparciem, ale tym razem to było o wiele trudniejsze. Zawsze udawało jej się zachować względną równowagę, a w pobliżu miała Anakina, który był dla niej oparciem. Teraz wszyscy tak naprawdę polegali na niej. Była tu jedyną osobą zbliżoną do Jedi, bo samym Jedi już od dawna nie mogła się nazwać. Mogli udawać, że Rex przewodzi klonom, ale i tak każdy miał ją za najwyżej postawionego dowódcę – to zawsze była rola Anakina, ale nie wiedziała czy nawet on samodzielnie poradziłby sobie ze spiskiem przeciwko Galaktyce, jaką znali do tej pory.

– Widziałam to, Rex – wydusiła, czując, że ta odpowiedzialność ją dusi. Z opóźnieniem zorientowała się, że ją objął, jakby chciał dać jej schronienie przed całym światem. – Od tygodnia mam te chore sny, wszystko wygląda jak jakaś apokalipsa. Świątynia pełna trupów, Anakin przechodzący na Ciemną Stronę i klony mordujące Jedi, jednego po drugim.

Poczuła jak jego uścisk się wzmacnia. Wiedziała, że nie powie nikomu, co się z nią teraz działo. W pełni mu ufała, ale czuła się tak bardzo upokorzona swoją bezradnością.

– Nie pozwolimy na to – stwierdził. Z ulgą przyjęła, że nie próbował jej mówić, że powinna przyjść do niego wcześniej. – Wiesz, właściwie nie chcę mieć w głowie czegoś, co każe mi cię skrzywdzić. Nie wspominałaś, że potrzebujemy dowodów? – Naprawdę znał ją za dobrze; wiedział, że użalanie się nad nią nic nie da, lepiej było zająć ją planowaniem.

Chociaż jedno z nich myślało logicznie. Usunięcie chipa nie dość, że dostarczyłoby dowodów, to jeszcze sprawiłoby, że przynajmniej on nie byłby dla niej potencjalnym zagrożeniem.– Możemy spróbować rano, przed spotkaniem z Radą. Będzie trzeba jeszcze przebadać ten chip, ale samo znalezienie go już będzie jakimś argumentem. – Westchnęła, nadal nie do końca panując nad sobą, na szczęście Rexowi udało się uruchomić u niej tryb planowania. Nikt jeszcze nie uratował Galaktyki zachowywaniem się jak rozhisteryzowany dzieciak. Już wiedziała, że będzie musiała zaangażować w to Kixa i na pewno sama powinna włączyć się w badania. Zaczęła też rozważać ilu klonom dadzą radę usunąć chipy, zanim uda im się wrócić na Coruscant. Dzięki temu czułaby się bezpieczniej, a zawsze ci żołnierze mogliby stanowić jakieś wsparcie w razie najgorszego scenariusza.

– Do rana zostało trochę czasu. Powinnaś się przespać. – Rex wyraźnie się rozluźnił, widząc, że się uspokoiła. Musiała przyznać, że była padnięta i może chociaż sen pozwoli jej się trochę wyciszyć. Chciała mieć nadzieję, że zmęczenie nie pozwoli jej mieć kolejnych snów.

Przeliczyła się. Tym razem wizja była dużo wyraźniejsza i dłuższa, jedynie jej dźwięk był przytłumiony. Najwidoczniej Moc nie mogła pokazać jej wszystkiego. Zaczęło się od członków Rady z Mistrzem Windu na czele, od razu poznała otoczenie, w którym się znaleźli.

Gabinet kanclerza. Palpatine też tam był, po krótkiej wymianie zdań doszło do walki. Czerwony miecz świetlny nie pozostawiał wątpliwości co do tożsamości kanclerza. W kilka minut padli wszyscy poza Mistrzem Windu. Sidious okazał się być o wiele groźniejszym przeciwnikiem lub Jedi przeliczyli swoje zdolności. Potem było już tylko gorzej. W polu widzenia pojawił się Anakin. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, co wszyscy mówią, jednak z samego zachowania mogła wywnioskować, że Skywalker kłóci się ze starszym Jedi, a Palpatine najwyraźniej go jeszcze podjudzał. Na tym etapie już miała dość. Nie chciała widzieć więcej, bojąc się zakończenia, ale jakaś niewidzialna siła nie pozwalała jej odwrócić wzroku. Mogła tylko obserwować, jak Anakin atakuje Mistrza Windu w obronie Sitha. Scena kończyła się tym, co już znała, jej były Mistrz przysięgał wierność Sidiousowi. Różnicą było to, że tym razem widziała kim jest jego nowy Pan.

Po tym obie postacie się rozmyły, a w ich miejscu pojawiła się Córka. Ahsoka na ten widok zrobiła dwa niepewne kroki w tył. Wyglądało to coraz gorzej. Anakin opowiedział jej do czego doszło na Mortis po tym, jak porwał ją Syn. Mogła się domyślać, że będą jakieś konsekwencje. Dostała życie od istoty, która była czystym uosobieniem jednego z aspektów Mocy. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że i to dopadnie ją w tym momencie. Kobieta przed nią wydawała się przygnębiona; Tano pamiętała blask, jaki bił od niej na Mortis, a tu go nie było – jakby wyblakła, została przytłumiona.

– Możesz to powstrzymać – powiedziała, zbliżając się do Ahsoki. Każdy krok robiła ostrożnie, jakby nie chciała spłoszyć dzikiego zwierzątka. – To jedna z możliwości, niestety też jedna z bardziej prawdopodobnych. Na lata Moc pogrąży się w chaosie, a wraz z nią cała znana ci Galaktyka.

Boska istota czy nie, przydałoby się jej kilka lekcji na temat motywacji.

– Jak mam powstrzymać coś takiego? Widziałaś… Jak miałabym walczyć z kimś takim, jak Palpatine? – Sytuacja wydawała się naprawdę beznadziejna. Może nie przepadała za Mistrzem Windu, jednak był on miliard razy lepiej wytrenowany niż ona, a nawet to nie pomogło.

Poczuła jak Córka przykłada dłoń do jej twarzy. Okazała się mieć zaskakująco ciepłe i materialne ręce jak na kogoś, kto od dwóch lat był martwy. Dotyk był też uspokajający, chociaż może po prostu wpływała na nią Mocą.

– Musiałam mieć powód, by przywrócić cię do życia, nie uważasz? – Kolejne zgadywanki. Jakby nikt już nie potrafił rozmawiać otwarcie. – Jesteś ważną częścią w tym równaniu. Nie powiedziałam przecież, że masz walczyć. Widzisz, że Wybraniec nie radzi sobie najlepiej w utrzymaniu równowagi, ma pewne mroczne skłonności. Jeżeli jest coś, co zakotwicza go przy świetle, jesteś to ty, dziecko. Jego wadą, ale też zaletą jest chęć chronienia bliskich. To co widziałaś, to rzeczywistość, w której zostaliście rozdzieleni. Masz na niego dobry wpływ.

No cóż, brzmiało to lepiej niż wizja pojedynku z Sidiousem… Wolała zachować wszystkie swoje kończyny przy ciele, czuła się z nimi dość mocno związana. Jednak nadal, brzmiało to jak kompletnie dziurawy plan. Dlaczego właśnie ona miała sprawiać, że Anakin nie przejdzie na Ciemną Stronę? Ostatnim razem, kiedy sprawdzała, to Padme była mu najbliższa… Chociaż w tej chwili nie miała lepszego pomysłu.

– Czyli mam rozumieć, że wskrzesiłaś mnie, bo mam dobry wpływ na Anakina i dzięki temu miałby odrzucić Ciemną Stronę? – mruknęła powątpiewająco. – Brzmi jak historia z jakiejś holo animacji dla dzieciaków…

Nie uzyskała już odpowiedzi. Córka zniknęła, a razem z nią wszystko inne.

Obudziła się zaplątana w koc. Panika, którą nadal czuła, sprawiła, że zaczęła się szamotać, co tylko pogorszyło jej położenie. Ledwo łapała oddech, a serce biło jej tak szybko, że od przyśpieszonego przepływu krwi, kręciło jej się w głowie. Na samą myśl o Anakinie przechodzącym na Ciemną Stronę robiło jej się niedobrze. Widziała to już, ale nigdy tak bezpośrednio. Maul też o tym wspomniał. Chciała wierzyć, że to nie jest możliwe, ale jak mogła zaprzeczać wizjom zesłanym przez Córkę?

Nie wiedziała jak miałaby to powstrzymać, nie rozumiała w ogóle czemu to ona miałaby mieć taki wpływ na Anakina. Jednak czuła też palącą potrzebę znalezienia się teraz na Coruscant; bała się do czego może tam dojść. Nie była dla niego najważniejsza, to prawda, ale musiała zrobić wszystko, co mogła, żeby nie dopuścić do tej tragedii. Z drugiej strony, tak cholernie się bała. Coraz więcej wskazywało na to, że Palpatine naprawdę jest Sidiousem, a jeżeli tak… Czy Obi-Wan nie wspominał, że Anakin miał szpiegować kanclerza? Co oznaczało, że w tym momencie widywali się o wiele częściej i nie mogło to prowadzić do niczego dobrego. W jaki sposób ona miała mieć na to jakikolwiek wpływ? Była tylko na wpół wyszkoloną ex-padawanką, nie była żadnym przeciwnikiem dla Lorda Sithów trzymającego w garści całą Republikę.

Coś kazało jej dokładnie w tej chwili skontaktować się z Anakinem. Był to odruch silniejszy od niej, czuła, że bez tego się nie uspokoi. Zachowywała się jak małe dziecko przerażone potworem spod łóżka. Sytuacja ją przerastała, nie potrafiła poradzić sobie z wszystkim, co na nią spadało.

– Ahsoka? – Anakin odebrał po całej długiej minucie.

Brzmiał jakby właśnie się zbudził, na co wskazywał też jego wygląd. Może nawet chciał być trochę zirytowany, ale po jednym spojrzeniu na nią zmienił nastawienie. Wyraźnie się też rozbudził. Najwidoczniej całą swoją postawą pokazywała, że coś ją zżera od środka. Musiała odłożyć komunikator na łóżko, tak trzęsły jej się ręce. Cholera, powinna lepiej nad sobą panować!

– Przepraszam. – Wyrzuciła z siebie, nie chciała jeszcze jemu rozwalić nocy. On jednak nie dał jej się dalej tłumaczyć. Znała tą minę, w ogóle nie przyjmował, że powinna za coś przepraszać.

– Co się dzieje? Problemy z Maulem? Potrzebujecie wsparcia? – Był już w pełni rozbudzony, jakby martwienie się o nią działało lepiej niż zastrzyk czystej kofeiny.

Ostatnim razem, kiedy się kontaktowali, zadawał podobne pytania. Typowy Anakin, nieważne co by się działo, zawsze najpierw martwił się o jej bezpieczeństwo. Po tym całym czasie wydawał się jeszcze bardziej przejęty, niż kiedy była jego padawanką; widziała jak bardzo za nią tęsknił. Jej też go brakowało, ale czuła, że nie może go obciążać swoimi osobistymi problemami. Dla niego nadal była tą Ahsoką sprzed ataku na Świątynię Jedi i chyba tak było lepiej. Kiedy się spotkali, starała się trzymać dystans, skupiać się głównie na zadaniu, żeby przypadkiem nie pokazać za wiele. Bała się jak zareagowałby, gdyby powiedziała jak naprawdę wyglądało jej życie po odejściu z Zakonu. Jedi skutecznie ją nauczyli jak przynajmniej chwilowo zakopywać emocje gdzieś głębiej, żeby nikt nie wiedział…

Ta sytuacja jednak była inna. Nie chodziło o jej beznadziejność w samodzielnym życiu, a o całą Galaktykę, przetrwanie Jedi i uratowanie właśnie Anakina. Wszystko, czego dowiedziała się w przeciągu ostatnich godzin było po prostu przerażające, a ona nie miała pojęcia jak to powstrzymać. Wydawało jej się, że jej umysł doznaje jakiegoś przeciążenia, mogła wszystkie wcześniejsze problemy odsuwać od siebie, ale to było już zbyt wiele.

– Nie… Właściwie chyba idzie lepiej niż się spodziewałam – odpowiedziała po dłuższym zastanowieniu. Miała problem z dobieraniem słów, jakby jej mózg stracił niektóre połączenia. – Dowiedziałam się kim jest Darth Sidious, Maul był raczej chętny do współpracy – dodała szybko, widząc jak zdezorientowany był Anakin. Nic dziwnego, jej stan raczej nie odpowiadał stwierdzeniu, że wszystko idzie świetnie. Musiała się wziąć w garść, powinna się skupić na powstrzymaniu tego, zamiast wpadać w załamanie nerwowe. Chyba właśnie po to odezwała się do niego, prawda? Musiała go ostrzec. – Miałam to załatwić oficjalnie z Radą, ale pojawiły się nowe okoliczności. Maul twierdzi, że Sithem, którego szukamy jest kanclerz Palpatine - widziała jak na jego twarzy pojawia się niedowierzanie. – To nie wszystko, chciałam zaczekać do jutra, ale… Ostatnio mam wizje…

Tutaj powinna przejść do tej trudniejszej części. Jak miała mu powiedzieć, że według tego, co pokazywała jej Moc, miał przejść na Ciemną Stronę?

– Wizje? – to w jakiś sposób przykuło jego uwagę. Po chwili przyszło do niego zrozumienie; to dlatego kontaktowała się z nim o tak nieludzkiej godzinie i była tak rozbita. – Ahsoka, rozmawiaj ze mną. Co widziałaś?

Bała się jego reakcji. Nie dlatego, że mógł jej nie uwierzyć, wiedziała, że może mu ufać. Anakin zawsze zbyt mocno brał wszystko do siebie i stawał na głowie, żeby zapewnić wszystkim bezpieczeństwo. Martwiła się jak przekazanie mu tych informacji może na niego zadziałać. Z drugiej strony musiała go ostrzec, podejrzewała, że już wcześniej Palpatine starał się go zmanipulować.

– Wiele rzeczy. Czasem widzę Świątynię pełną ciał. Czasem to klony zaczynają strzelać do Jedi i mordują wszystkich po kolei. Czasem ciebie jak walczysz z Obi-Wanem. Dzisiaj… – przerwała na chwilę, żeby wziąć głębszy wdech. Chciałaby, żeby był z nią. Miałaby wsparcie, ale też jakiekolwiek poczucie kontroli. Mogłaby go jakoś wesprzeć albo chociaż powstrzymać od głupich decyzji. – Dzisiaj widziałam jak Rada przychodzi aresztować kanclerza, zabił prawie wszystkich. Potem pojawiłeś się ty i… Nie rozumiem czemu, nie mogłam usłyszeć co mówicie, ale przekonał cię, żebyś się do niego przyłączył. Później jeszcze pojawiła się Córka, zaczęła mówić coś, że jeżeli to się stanie, cała Galaktyka popadnie w chaos i mam to jakoś powstrzymać. – Znowu poczuła ucisk w gardle.

Naprawdę, jaki ona mogła mieć wpływ na losy Galaktyki? Czuła się potwornie bezsilna. Potrafiła tylko patrzeć na niego i błagać, żebym nigdy nie zrobił czegoś takiego.

Anakin przez chwilę milczał, analizując jej słowa. Wiedziała, że ciężko było mu w to uwierzyć. Sama nie przepadała za kanclerzem, ale dla jej mistrza był jednym z bliższych przyjaciół.

– Widziałem się z nim dzisiaj – odezwał się w końcu. – Właściwie, opowiedział mi legendę Sithów, chociaż nie wspomniał gdzie o niej usłyszał. – Wydawało się, że mówił to wbrew sobie, nadal nie potrafił w to uwierzyć, ale też nie mógł zakwestionować informacji od niej.

– Jest jeszcze coś. Rex powiedział mi co stało się z Fivesem. On też twierdził, że to kanclerz odpowiada za chipy. – Dodała, próbując się złapać czegokolwiek, żeby tylko go przekonać.

– Pamiętam… Rada uznała, że należy zachować większą ostrożność, ale też fragment o kanclerzu uznali za nieprawdziwy. Chociaż jeżeli ty i Maul twierdzicie, że to on jest Sithem, mogliby zmienić zdanie. – Słysząc to trochę się rozluźniła, wierzył jej. Chociaż tyle.

– Rano postaramy się znaleźć ten chip przynajmniej u Rexa, może to będzie jakiś dowód. – westchnęła.

Rozmowa z nim trochę ją uspokoiła, chociaż jeszcze tak naprawdę jeszcze nic nie osiągnęli. Miała chociaż jego wsparcie w razie, jakby Rada wzięła ją za nawiedzoną wariatkę. – Postaram się złapać Maula i jak najszybciej wrócić na Coruscant. Możesz w tym czasie nie zrobić nic głupiego? – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Nie chciała przecież, żeby się o nią martwił, czuła, że nie powinna go zbyt mocno obciążać. Widząc, jak przewrócił oczami, wiedziała, że się udało.

– Jakbym kiedykolwiek coś takiego zrobił. Ty za to mogłabyś się przespać? – Odgryzł się. Znał ją za dobrze, co raczej nie miało wpłynąć na jej niedobory snu i nadużywanie kafu.

Nie posłuchała Anakina, oczywiście.

Nie chciała robić mu na złość; zwyczajnie nie była w stanie zasnąć. Chciała chociaż trochę odpocząć od swoich wizji, chociaż najczęściej pojawiała się tylko jedna. Zamiast tego wykorzystała ten czas na ogarnięcie się i przemyślenie swoich planów. To ją chociaż trochę uspokajało. Nie mogła się po prostu szamotać, bojąc się, że Palpatine okaże się zbyt trudnym przeciwnikiem. Musiała też przestać myśleć o swoich wizjach jak o czymś już pewnym. W tej chwili powinna postarać się zapobiegać temu, co widziała. W końcu mieli pewną przewagę. Kanclerz nie miał pojęcia, że czegoś się dowiedzieli i tak powinno pozostać. W jej wizji Palpatine wydawał się przygotowany na starcie z Jedi, może gdyby nie miał na to czasu… Mogła też wnioskować, że powinna tam być. Córka wspominała, że to była wersja, w której zabrakło właśnie jej. Będzie musiała jakoś to wyperswadować Radzie. To prowadziło do punktu, w którym z Anakinem i Obi-Wanem będą musieli wspomnieć, że pominęli taki szczegół w raporcie z Mortis, jak jej śmierć.

Największym problemem były dowody. Fives został uznany za niepoczytalnego. Maul pozostawał Sithem, więc zaufanie do niego było bardzo ograniczone. Ona miała tylko wizje, więc praktycznie nie mogła udowodnić, że cokolwiek z tego jest prawdą. Rada mogła jej jeszcze uwierzyć, ale opinia publiczna? Jedi zostaliby oskarżeni o zamach stanu, a uzasadnienie go jakimś mistycznym gadaniem byłoby trudne. To mogło powstrzymać Radę przed natychmiastowym działaniem, a jej dać czas na dotarcie do stolicy. Z drugiej strony mieli związane ręce bez żadnych konkretów. Podejrzewała też, że nie uda im się przebadać chipów, które wyciągną z klonów. Nie ze sprzętem dostępnym na krążowniku. Mieli wyposażenie, które pozwalało leczyć rannych, nikt raczej nie myślał, że w formacji militarnej przydałaby się jednostka badawcza. Wyniki najszybciej uzyskaliby na Coruscant.

Kilka godzin później znalazła się w ambulatorium. Rex rzucił jej krzywe spojrzenie na widok jej podkrążonych oczu i kubka z kafem. Jakby brak snu podczas misji nie był normą. Przewróciła oczami, nie musiał wiedzieć, że ten był już trzeci. Nawet nie powinien, bo suszyłby jej głowę do końca dnia.

– Dzień dobry, komandorze. – Rzuciła z uśmiechem. Może się trochę mściła, on nie chciał przestać zwracać się do niej jej starym tytułem, więc w zamian starała się mu przypominać, że to on tu teraz dowodzi. Przynajmniej formalnie.

– Dzień dobry, pani komandor – odparł. Była pewna, że złośliwości nauczył się od Anakina. Ona zresztą też. – Nie wspominałem, że miałaś się przespać? – zapytał już trochę mniej formalnie. Przez ostatnie pół roku zdążyła zapomnieć, że wszystkie klony pod dowództwem Anakina traktowały ją jak młodszą siostrę. To z pewnością też przejęli od niego.

– Nie podałeś ram czasowych, musisz precyzyjniej wydawać rozkazy. – Zaśmiała się. Może to brak snu w połączeniu z kafem, może obecność Rexa, ale przynajmniej chwilowo poprawił jej się humor.

Kix swoim przyjściem uratował ją od dalszej dyskusji na temat jej niezdrowych nawyków. Dopiła szybko co jeszcze zostało w jej kubku i skupiła się na ich zadaniu; miała nadzieję załatwić to w miarę szybko. Teoretycznie mieli zawieszenie broni, ale nie miała pełnego zaufania, ani do Maula, ani do jego ludzi. Poza tym chciała przed opuszczeniem planety usunąć chipy jak największej ilości klonów. Jeżeli rozkaz przyszedłby podczas lotu, nie miałaby dokąd uciekać, a nie wydawało się jej, żeby była w stanie walczyć ze wszystkimi żołnierzami obecnymi na pokładzie, nawet jeśli miałaby ich zabijać – czego oczywiście wolałaby uniknąć. Jeżeli stałoby się najgorsze, oni nie mieliby wyboru. Ze słów Rexa wynikało, że chip zmuszał do bezwolnego wykonywania rozkazów.

Oczywiście nie obeszło się bez problemów. Skaner sam w sobie nie potrafił zlokalizować niczego, co byłoby chipem. Podejrzewała, że Palpatine się w ten sposób zabezpieczył przed niewygodnymi wynikami badań. Musieli samodzielnie obejść system, a raczej ona musiała się tym zająć. I niech ktoś stwierdzi, że łamanie zasad przez młodziki było tak nieodpowiedzialne. Nie nauczyłaby się tego, gdyby jej klan nie był znudzony świątynnym jadłospisem. Ostatecznie po prawie godzinie, z czego większość czasu poświęcili na obejście zabezpieczeń, mieli przed sobą organiczny chip. Przynajmniej będzie miała co pokazać Radzie. Najtrudniejsze dopiero ją czekało.

Wcześniej kontaktowała się jedynie z Obi-Wanem i Anakinem. Teraz miała rozmawiać z wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy pół roku temu okazali jej kompletny brak zaufania i pozbyli się jej bez mrugnięcia okiem. Chociaż patrząc z innej perspektywy, na chwilę obecną w żaden formalny sposób przed nimi nie odpowiadała. Nie musiała się martwić okazywaniem im odpowiedniego szacunku, przynajmniej nie wszystkim. To sprawiło, że na jej ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Wychodząc poprosiła Kixa, żeby zaczęli usuwać chipy kolejnym żołnierzom, ale też żeby przypadkiem nie rozgadali tego całej kompanii. Miała jeszcze jeden plan, a plotkarskie usposobienie klonów mogło go zepsuć.

Spotkanie oczywiście przebiegało wspaniale. Zaczęło się od jakże uprzejmej postawy Mistrza Windu – niech się udławi własną dumą. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, żeby wiedzieć jak bardzo nie odpowiadała mu jej obecność. Nieważne, że działała z korzyścią dla Zakonu, on musiał – po prostu musiał! – okazać swoją wyższość. Nie minęła chwila, a już musiał wypomnieć, że nie była już Jedi (odkrycie roku!), a co za tym szło – nie traktował jej w tej dyskusji jak osoby znaczącej. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek było inaczej.

Zaskoczył ją widok Anakina; nie wspomniał wcześniej, że zasiada w Radzie. Jak do tego doszło? Podejrzewała akt czystego masochizmu, znając jego stosunki z niektórymi Mistrzami. Z drugiej strony był Mistrz Yoda, który zwracał się do niej tak, jakby nigdy nic się nie zmieniło. W tej chwili była za to wdzięczna, przynajmniej miała poczucie, że ktoś potraktuje ją poważnie. Chociaż zwracanie się do niej „padawanko” wydawało się tak dziwne… Czyżby domyślał się jej wątpliwości?

Musiała zacząć od wspomnienia o wydarzeniach z Mortis. Wtedy też zaczęło robić się ciekawie, chociaż tu pozwoliła, żeby Anakin i Obi-Wan wyjaśnili przebieg sytuacji. Najpierw pojawiły się, oczywiście, podejrzliwe spojrzenia, kiedy padły słowa o zatruciu jej przez Ciemną Stronę. To się zmieniło, kiedy przeszli do momentu, w którym Córka przekazała jej swoje siły życiowe. Trochę napawała się ich minami, kiedy każdy powoli dochodził do wniosku jakie to mogło mieć konsekwencje. Wcześniej nikt się nad tym nie zastanawiał, tym bardziej, że aż do teraz nic się nie działo. Po prostu była żywa i nieopętana, czego chcieć więcej?

Nie dała Radzie czasu na dłuższe dyskutowanie o tych rewelacjach. Przeszła od razu do wyjaśnienia, czemu o tym wspominali. Tym razem się przygotowała, żeby przed Radą nie poniosły jej emocje, tak jak to było podczas jej rozmowy z Anakinem. Musiała to oczywiście trochę okroić, wolała nie myśleć, co niektórzy Jedi zaczęli by odstawiać, gdyby zrzuciła na nich informację, że Mistrz Skywalker tak w sumie to może przejść na Ciemną Stronę. Chciała go przed tym ochronić. Z resztą, w tej chwili samo powiedzenie, że istota Mocy – która, praktycznie rzecz biorąc, ją wskrzesiła – teraz zsyła jej apokaliptyczne wizje dotyczące zagłady Jedi, działało całkiem dobrze. Przy okazji wspomniała o wiadomościach od Rexa, o chipach z rozkazem wybicia wszystkich członków Zakonu. Nie mogła się powstrzymać, żeby nie wetknąć im szpili w postaci „szkoda by było, gdyby ktoś to pominął”. Jednak informacja o tożsamości Sidiousa wywarła na nich chyba największy wpływ. Spodziewałaby się raczej niedowierzania czy podejrzliwości. Zamiast na tego na chwilę zapadła martwa cisza. Była gotowa wysuwać kolejne argumenty przeciwko kanclerzowi, ale nikt nie chciał zaprzeczać.

Tu ją zaskoczyli.

– Podejrzewaliśmy wcześniej, że kanclerz może być niechętny do zrzeczenia się władzy po zakończeniu wojny. – To Obi-Wan przerwał ciszę; widziała jak zerka na Anakina, coś musiało się między nimi popsuć. – Nadal, nie możemy działać bez dowodów, wyglądałoby to na zdradę stanu. Zeznania Maula mogą być istotne.

– Właściwie mam pewien plan, Mistrzu Kenobi. Być może uda się go schwytać jeszcze dzisiaj – wtrąciła. Wolała nie wspominać o szczegółach, raczej by im się nie spodobały. – Jest jeszcze jedna kwestia. Córka w mojej wizji wspominała, że z jakichś powodów istotna jest moja obecność na Coruscant. Nie była chętna do podania wyjaśnień, ale nierozsądne byłoby zignorować jej rady. – W tym momencie najbardziej się stresowała. Mogli stwierdzić, że właściwie nie jest im potrzebna. Nie była w pełni wyszkolona, nie należała już do Zakonu. Nijak nie była pomocna w walce z takim przeciwnikiem, przynajmniej nie fizycznie.

Mistrzowie spojrzeli po sobie, nie do końca wiedząc jak zareagować na tak śmiałe słowa. Zawsze uważali ją za trochę bezczelną, ale nigdy wcześniej nie próbowała brać tak czynnego udziału w dyskusji. Jako padawanka raczej by się nie odważyła, miałaby nadzieję, że Anakin wypowie się za nią.

– Czy mamy rozumieć, że w tym momencie uważasz się za osobę bardziej kompetentną do podejmowania decyzji lub zmierzenia się z Sithem, niż Rada Jedi? – Oczywiście to Windu nie wytrzymał i musiał spróbować wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. Jakby w ogóle jej nie słuchał. Kątem oka widziała reakcję Anakina, był to tylko krótki grymas, ale miała pewność, że chciałby teraz sprowadzić ich „ulubionego” Mistrza do parteru. Ona zresztą też.

– Nic takiego nie zasugerowałam, Mistrzu. Jak już wspomniałam, są to informacje od istoty Mocy, prawdopodobnie mądrzejszej niż większość tutaj obecnych. Ja jedynie przekazuję te wiadomości. Proszę mi zaufać, po tym co widziałam, wolałabym nigdy nie spotkać na swojej drodze tego człowieka. – Starała się zachować spokój, gdyby dała się ponieść emocjom, znalazłaby się na straconej pozycji. Pokazałaby, że tak naprawdę niewartym uwagi jest dzieciakiem. Powstrzymała się też od przypomnienia, że sama doświadczyła jak nietrafne potrafią być ich decyzje. I może nie powinna, ale poczuła dumę, kiedy zobaczyła, jak Anakin z Obi-Wanem wymieniają spojrzenia. Prawie słyszała jak mistrz Kenobi mówi „to definitywnie twoja padawanka”.

– Zignorować tego, w rzeczy samej, nie powinniśmy – Najwyraźniej miała dzisiaj dość szczęścia, żeby Mistrz Yoda ją poparł. – Również powrót swój na Coruscant rozważę.

– Podejrzewam, że dzień czy dwa nas nie zbawią. Możemy ten czas poświęcić na odnalezienie dowodów potwierdzających tożsamość kanclerza. – Obi-Wan też starał się być po jej stronie.

Wcześniej trochę się martwiła czy ich drobna kłótnia o ratowanie kanclerza nie wpłynie na ich dobre relacje, jednak nie zamierzała też żałować swoich słów. To, co działo się w tej chwili było jedynie dowodem na to, jak bardzo Jedi dali się zaplątać w politykę.

– W tej chwili to wszystko, co mogłam zrobić, skontaktuję się kiedy uda nam się przechwycić Maula. – Stwierdziła, skłaniając się lekko. Ostatnim, co mogła zapamiętać, był pełen niezadowolenia wyraz twarzy Mistrza Windu.

Może chodziło po prostu o kanclerza; nikt nie byłby zadowolony z odkrycia, że od lat tańczył jak mu zagrał jego największy przeciwnik. Jednak wyczuwała też, że chodziło o nią. W końcu kto by się spodziewał, że to jakaś ex-padawanka odkryje spisek, który od lat próbowali rozwikłać?

Po drugiej stronie drzwi czekał na nią Rex. Pewnie Kix go wykopał, kiedy ten już doszedł do siebie.

– Jak poszło? – Zapytał od razu. Zawsze wiadome było, że Anakin nie miał najlepszych stosunków z Radą, Rex jako jeden z jego najbliższych dowódców doskonale o tym wiedział. Zeszłego wieczoru jednak przekonał się, że Ahsoka ma o nich jeszcze gorsze zdanie.

– Wspaniale! Jeszcze dwa takie spotkania i przysięgam ci, Mistrz Windu wyjdzie z siebie. – Była bardziej zadowolona niż powinna. Spodziewała się, że będzie musiała się mocno kłócić o swoje racje i tak naprawdę nie będzie żadnym głosem w dyskusji. Stało się dokładnie coś odwrotnego i nie do końca rozumiała jak w ogóle do tego doszło, ale nie zamierzała narzekać.

– To właściwie jaki masz plan?

– Muszę pogadać z naszym Sithem – Rzuciła, wzruszając ramionami. Nie wspomniała o tym podczas spotkania, ale podejrzewała, że uda im się zabrać Maula dobrowolnie, o ile dobrze to rozegra.


End file.
